Emergency vehicles such as fire trucks, police cars, ambulances and rescue vehicles, speeding toward a destination, pose a potential collision hazard to other motorists. Although emergency vehicles typically have siren and/or emergency lights and lights to warn of their approach, these warning devices are of limited effectiveness. Deaf and hard of hearing drivers in particular, e.g., those who have hearing loss, hearing disabilities, hearing impairment, etc., face increased risks from unseen approaching emergency vehicles.
Different types of devices have been developed that provide drivers an auditory signal or a flashing light about the surrounding environment. It is difficult, however, for the deaf and hard of hearing person to utilize these conventional devices. For example, an auditory alert does not help a deaf person who does not have the capability of hearing the audible device. Moreover, a flashing light may indicate the proximity of an emergency vehicle, but does not indicate directionality of approaching emergency vehicles. These methods do not provide a sense of where the emergency vehicles are located. Unfortunately, as a result, there have been instances in which deaf drivers have sustained serious injury from accidental collisions with emergency vehicles.